Feelings Reveled
by adoreleo
Summary: A Leo and Margaret story.
1. A Late Night at Work

Title: A Late Night at Work (part 1/?)  
  
By: adoreleo  
  
Pairing: Leo/Margaret  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do not belong to me. They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin, I only borrowed them.  
  
Feedback: I would love it hear your opinion!  
  
Summary: Part 1 of the Feelings Reveled Series.  
  
A Late Night at Work (part 1/?)  
  
Leo kept stealing glances of her as she worked. He tired to recall when he first starting loving her. Was it when he was in the Cabinet and she saved his butt on a regular basis; Was it during the long days on the campaign trail when she worked so hard to support his cause; Was it because she knew exactly what he needed when the divorce papers came: Or was it the way her hair fell across her face while she worked. He had always loved her, but when did he fall in love with her? All he knew now was that he wanted her and it scared him. He had never wanted Jenny as bad as he wanted her. It was starting to interfere with his work and that too had never happened with Jenny.  
  
They had been working on the latest state of affairs for over 16 hours now. It was fast approaching midnight and Leo was tired of trying to concentrate on work. He couldn't stop watching Margaret as she diligently worked at the table. Her hair was glowing in the low light of his office. He needed to stop watching her, but he couldn't pull his eyes off of her. That's it, he thought, and its time to leave.  
  
Margaret was beginning to think that this day would never end, but then she realized that it would soon be tomorrow and she frowned. Once again she had spent the a good deal of the night with her boss, but not the same way that she did in her dreams. Doesn't he ever get tired of solving the country's problems?  
  
"Come on Margaret, this can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, lets get out of here."  
  
"But, you haven't finished the."  
  
"Margaret, it can wait until tomorrow. You'll been here since 6 this morning".  
  
"Yeah and you were here before me"  
  
"Well then, that seems like all the more reason for us to stop working now". He thought he saw a smile creep over her face. He couldn't help but give her one in return.  
  
"Okay". What has gotten into him tonight, she thought. It's usually the other way around. She's the one who is always trying him to go home at a decent hour.  
  
"Did you drive today?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, you're not driving home by yourself this late at night".  
  
"Leo, it wouldn't be the first time"  
  
"Yeah, but not tonight".  
  
"Leo, I'm perfectly cable of getting myself home safely".  
  
"Margaret, humor an old man, please"  
  
Margaret is walking out of his office and under her breath she whispers, "I don't think of you as old". She wonders if she will ever have the nerve to tell him she's in love with him. She has kept these feelings secret for some time now. She always tries to avoid being too close to him, fearing that her true feelings would be reveled. Now, he wants to take her home. She won't be able to get very far from him in the back of his chauffeured car.  
  
Leo has already gotten his coat on and is in the hallway waiting for her.  
  
"Come on Margaret, I've have Eric drop you off on my way home and we can pick you up tomorrow morning"  
  
Margaret was just too tired to argue, "Okay, I'll get my coat".  
  
They walk out to the waiting car. Eric jumps out to hold the door. "Good evening Miss Margaret, I see he's got you working late tonight too".  
  
"Hi Eric, you know he couldn't get any work done without me there". Margaret smiles and gets in the car. Leo has gone around to the drivers' side and is already seated.  
  
"Eric, we'll take Margaret home first. Also, tomorrow I need you to pick me up one half hour earlier, so that we have time to get Margaret in the morning"  
  
"Sure thing Mr. McGarry".  
  
"Leo, there's no reason for that. I can ride the Metro to work in the morning. The stop is only a few blocks from my apartment. There's no reason to make Eric pick you up any earlier than he already does."  
  
"No, we'll come get you." Leo flashes her one of his famous grins. He thinks if only she would come home with me, there wouldn't be so much running around in the morning. Not to mention, she would be with him. Which is something that he dreams about at nighttime and now it's starting to invade his thoughts during the day.  
  
Her heart melts when he grins like that. He is so handsome and sexy. What she wouldn't give to go home with him. If only he felt the same way about her. Plus, that would save Eric a lot of time in the morning and maybe she could fulfill some of her dreams. But, she puts those thoughts away. Why would he want me. I'm taller and he probably thinks I'm too young for him.  
  
Just outside the gates and down the street from the White House, several people were waiting in the cold. They had been lingering in their stolen vehicles for quite some time now and were starting to get a little nervous. If he didn't leave work soon, they would have to dump these cars and steal more for the next try. They couldn't risk being seen in the same cars again while they waited.  
  
Their mission had been carefully planned to the last detail and they were ready to act, but world events had gotten in their way. How much longer should they wait? Their leader, Karl, was beginning to think they should postpone their undertaking until another night. But, then it came, the signal. The target had finally left the White House grounds. The operation had now been set into motion.  
  
The ride so far had been in silence. Both of them were tiring to avoid awkward conversation. Leo glanced down at the hand resting on the seat next to him and wished he had the courage to reach out and take it and tell the person in the car next to him how he felt about her. But, why would she be interested in someone his age with all his baggage?  
  
Margaret wondered what was going on in his mind right now. I'm sure it's about the situation that was still not settled. Why had he wanted to go home before it was resolved? She moved her hand and she accidentally brushed against his leg. Strivers went up and down her spine. She knew her face was turning red, what was she going to do?  
  
Leo felt her hand brush against his leg and he decided it was now or never. He couldn't hold back any longer. He reached down and put his hand over hers and said, "Margaret..". But before he could utter another word, all hell broke lose. 


	2. The Abduction

The Abduction (part 2/?)  
  
As soon as they got the signal, three vehicles pulled away from the curb. A  
  
panel truck and two cars quickly caught up with the chauffeured car. They had practiced their plan so many times and it was all falling together very nicely. They had followed the victim's car on several different occasions and it always took the same route. They were getting within a couple of blocks of the designated intersection and Karl was getting ready to give the signal to over take the black government sedan, when it veered off its normal course.  
  
"Damn it" Karl shouted into the hand held. They had chosen their ambush point very carefully and now he was unsure whether to still chance it or not. The rest of his crew were beginning to think that this was ill fated and maybe they should try it again another night. Pleads for instructions were coming in over the hand held.  
  
"Give me a minute to think", he shouts back. There is silence for awhile and finally Karl decides. "Okay, we are still going for it". Get the truck in front of the car now and at the next intersection we will over take it"  
  
Eric's mind was elsewhere so he hadn't noticed the cars following them or the panel truck that was in a hurry to get in front of them. He was too busy wondering if the two people in the backseat would ever get a clue. He had witnessed a lot of interaction between the two of them over the past few months and had concluded that they were attracted to one another.  
  
Eric pulled up to the intersection of N and 19 th Street and stopped behind a panel truck. It was blocking his view of the light, but he was sure that it had been green, but then again his mind had been somewhere else. When out of nowhere a car from the rear rammed into them and sent them flying forward into the truck ahead of them. The air bag deployed with such intensity that it momentarily stunned Eric.  
  
Leo had just taken a hold of Margaret's hand when their car jerked forward with alarming force. They were both caught completely off guard. Eric had regained some of his senses and stumbled out of the car, but before he even got completely out a shot rang out from another car at their side and he fell back into the car.  
  
Leo couldn't believe what was happening. But before he could even react, hands were dragging him from the car and into the street. He was still hanging on to Margaret's hand and she was being pulled from the car right along with him.  
  
"Leo"! Margaret screamed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Were these people going to kill Leo?  
  
The attackers were surprised to see another person in the car. They were only supposed to take one, but maybe two would even be better. Hands grabbed Margaret and she fought back. One of the attackers grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the middle of the street. Margaret continued to struggle and the man slapped her hard against the face.  
  
Rage erupted within Leo. "Leave her alone"! It had been years since he had been in a physical struggle, not since Nam. But his instincts came rushing back to him the second that he witnessed Margaret being hit. His Margaret!  
  
Leo slammed his fist into one of their faces, trying to get lose and help Margaret. He was rewarded with a gun across the face. Leo fell against the car. The bloody nosed kidnaper lost it. The long night of waiting, his adrenaline rushing from the changes in plans had completely sent him over the edge. He repeatedly punched Leo until he slid to the ground.  
  
Karl came up from behind him and pulled him off of Leo. "You fool, we need him alive".  
  
"Look what he did to me, I think he broke my nose. He will pay for that"!  
  
"Buddy, not now!" Karl was right in his face. "Lets get them in the truck and out of here."  
  
Margaret stood in horror as the scene unfolded. She kept yelling for them to stop and tired to run to his side. Temporarily she got away and ran to his side. "Leo, .. oh Leo.." she shouted in horror when she saw the damage that the large kidnapper had done. But before she could even touch him, her captures dragged her to the back of the panel truck and tossed her inside. Someone pressed something over her mouth and she was out.  
  
Buddy and Karl grabbed an unconscious Leo by the arms and dragged him to the panel truck and literally threw him in next to Margaret. They shut the door and jumped into their car and speed off into the night with the truck following close behind. 


	3. Secret Service Gets Involved

Secret Service Gets Involved (part 3/?)  
  
It had been a calm night at the Secret Service office in the White House, until the DC police called around 1230 am.  
  
"Agent Cooper, what can I do for you"?  
  
"Hello, this is Capt. Davis of the DC police. We have reason to believe that a kidnapping has taken place involving someone from the White House. We have an abandoned White House limo with dead driver."  
  
"What's the plate number on the car"?  
  
"WH DC3"  
  
"Shit, hold on a minute", he turned and yelled, "Someone to get a hold of Ron NOW!" "Capt. Davis, that car is Leo McGarry's, The White House Chief of Staff." "Where are you"?  
  
"At the intersection of N and 19th Street"  
  
"OK, we'll have agents there in a few minutes"  
  
Ron was on his way home when his pager went off. Digging his cell phone out of his pocket, he called the office. "This is Ron, what's up"?  
  
"Ron, this is Coop. We just got a call from the DC police. They think there's been a kidnapping and it involves a White House limo. The driver is dead at the scene. Ron, its Mr. McGarry's driver."  
  
"What! What's is the location"?  
  
Ron pulled up to scene and stopped the first cop he saw. "I'm Agent Ron Butterfield, of the Secret Service who's in charge here"?  
  
The young man said, "That would be Capt Davis" and pointed to the man with a DC Police coat on.  
  
"Capt Davis, I'm Agent Ron Butterfield from the Secret Service."  
  
The DC Police Captain shook his hand and began telling him what they knew. After talking with the Captain, Ron spent the next few minutes surveying the crime scene. The driver was halfway out of the car in the front. There was a briefcase in the back seat and a women's shoe. There was blood on the left rear panel of the car and some on the ground below. The car that had hit the sedan from behind, was still there. They would go over it very thoroughly, but Ron was sure that whoever did this wouldn't leave many clues behind. The car was probably stolen.  
  
He was walking around the back of the car when it looked up at the intersection and noticed it. There were cameras at this intersection. He ran up to Capt Davis. "I need to get those tapes from that traffic camera."  
  
"Shit, why didn't we see that sooner. Come on lets go get them".  
  
Ron and Capt Davis sat in front the viewing station at the Secret Service Office in the White House. The tape rewinds for a few of minutes before they get to the area of interest. The black limo stops at the intersection. A panel truck is in front of the limo, another car from behind slams into the black government sedan. The driver gets out and is shot down.  
  
Ron watches the tape in disbelief and sees Mr. McGarry being pulled from the car. Another person is pulled out right after him, its Margaret. The kidnapper grabs her by the hair and hits her in the face. Leo pulls from his attacker and hits him in the face. He's apparently trying to get to Margaret. The kidnapper hits him in the head with his gun and then repeatedly punched him until Leo falls to the ground. Another kidnapper comes up from behind and pulls the larger man off of Leo. Margaret breaks free and runs to Les's side, but they soon get a hold of her again and throw her into the back of the truck. Then they drag Leo over to the truck and toss him in also.  
  
Ron stares at the monitor and realizes that the blood on the rear of the car and on the ground was Leo's. He rewinds the tape and watches it again. After about the fourth viewing, he has the tech freeze a frame and blow it up. On the arm of the large kidnapper is a very distinctive tattoo. Ron gets up and goes to the back of the office and gives several orders to the crowd of Agents and then heads for the Residence. 


	4. Realization From The White House

Realization From The White House (part 4/?)  
  
It had been a long night with the latest crisis and the President had not been in bed very long when someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. What is it now"?  
  
"Mr. President, its Ron. I need to speak with you"  
  
When Jed hears Ron's voice he sits up and tells him to come in. Ron steps into the room and immediately Jed knows its bad. Abbey is waking up next to him and sits up also.  
  
"Ron, what's happened"?  
  
"Its, its Mr. McGarry, Sir, um"  
  
"Ron, tell me right now"!  
  
"He's been kidnapped"  
  
"Sh.t, what do you mean"?  
  
"He and Margaret were taken by force from his car a little over an hour and half ago."  
  
"Oh, my G-d, Jed" as she grabs her husband. Jed just stares at Ron in anguish.  
  
The President was still staring at Ron in disbelief. Ron was having trouble looking him in the eye. "Ron, what aren't you telling me"?  
  
"Mr. President, we have the kidnapping on tape"  
  
"What!" "I want to see it NOW"!  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"I'm coming too," Abbey says.  
  
Ron gives the President a look. "Mrs. Barlet, I really don't think that's a good idea"  
  
"Why not Ron"? The President asks.  
  
"Sir, I think you should see it first and decide for yourself"  
  
"Abbey, I'm going to side with Ron on this, I'll be right back"  
  
"Jed, he's my friend too. You can't keep this from me"  
  
"Abbey, no"!  
  
"Mr. President, we've got the tape set up down in the situation room"  
  
"Ok" The President turns to the Officer on duty, "I want the senior staff here ASAP"!  
  
Ron left the residence so that The President could put on some clothes. He came out of the residence and quickly fell in step behind Ron. When they got to the situation Room, the tape was ready. "Ok, Ron lets see it".  
  
Once again all too familiar events appeared on the scene.  
  
The Leo's limo stops at the intersection. A black truck is in front of the limo; another car comes from behind and slams into the limo. The limo driver gets out and is shot down. Leo is pulled from the car and then Margaret is pulled out after him. She struggles against the kidnapper and he grabs her by the hair and hits her in the face. Leo pulls from his attacker and hits him in the face. He's apparently trying to get to Margaret. The kidnapper goes wild with rage and repeatedly hits him in the head with his gun. Leo slams into the side of the car and falls to the ground. Margaret tries to get to him but they throw her into the back of the truck. Then they drag Leo to the truck.  
  
The President watched silently as his best friend was brutally beaten. When he does speak there is a tone in his voice that Ron has never heard before. "Those bastards are going to pay for this," he says jumping up and slamming his fist down onto the table. "Ron, what are you doing about this"?  
  
"Sir, I've watched the tape several times and one of the kidnappers had a tattoo that I recognized. Its one that members of the White Pride group wear. So, I've got every available man out in the field searching all the know camps of this group. The description of the truck has gone out to all law agencies within a 6 state area. We're still searching the crime scene for evidence too."  
  
The President sits back down at the table and buries his face into his hands. When he speaks his voice is shaky "Ron, you were right, I don't want Abbey to see this tape. Thank You".  
  
"You're welcome Sir"  
  
"Ron, I.. I can't believe this is happening. We've got to get them back". "Someone needs to call Mallory and Jenny , before this leeks out to the press".  
  
"I'll take care of it Sir." A secret service agent inters the room and whispers into Ron's ear. Ron turns his attention to the president, "Sir, the senior staff is here".  
  
"Ok, Ron, have them to wait in the Oval". "I need to go see Abby first." And with that he slowly turns and leaves the Sit Room now with the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
His Guilt (part 5/?) 


	5. His Guilt

His Guilt (part 5/?)  
  
Margaret woke up and for a moment forgot what was happening. Then it hit her. "Leo!". Margaret crawled over to Leo and rolled him over. A gasp came out of her mouth when she saw his face. Leo was bleeding from a couple gashes on his face and the bruising and swelling had already set in. The cut that scarred her the most was where the gun had lay open his right eyebrow to the bone.  
  
"Oh, Leo.. " The tears were flowing down her face and her whole body was shaking. "Please Leo wake up". She started going through her pockets to see if she had anything to try and stop the bleeding. She found some napkins and pressed it against the side of his face.  
  
Leo let out a low moan and his eyes flicker open. "Mar .Margaret,. Ar.. are you ok?"  
  
"Leo, I'm fine, but you're not".  
  
Leo tries to sit up, but the pain and dizziness are too much to handle and he slumps back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Leo"! Margaret grabs him and pulls his head unto her lap. She sits there holding on to him and runs her fingers through his thinning sandy hair. How she has dreamed of holding him like this, but this is not how it was suppose to be. Margaret looks at her watch, its after 2 am. She wonders where are they taking them.  
  
Leo is moaning and saying something about being safe, but she can't make out what else he is saying. She wonders if he is relieving their kidnapping.  
  
Margaret is half asleep when she feels a hand brush against her face. "Oh Leo, I was so scarred you were never going to wake up"  
  
"Margaret, I'm so sorry I made you ride with me, if I hadn't you would be home safe".  
  
"You have nothing to apologized for, how could you have known"?  
  
Tears form in Leo eyes and roll down his face. "I should have been able to.."  
  
"Shh, Leo. You almost got yourself killed trying to stop them".  
  
Minutes pass as Margaret holds him and tries to clam him down. As usual he endeavors to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
He regains some of his composer, "Where are we"?  
  
"I don't know. They put us in the back of this truck". She glances at her watch, "Its almost 3 am, we've been driving for a while".  
  
Leo tires to sit up again and makes it this time with Margaret's help. He's still pretty unsteady but manages not to pass out this time.  
  
"How's your head? Are you dizzy?" Margaret is trying hard not to let the fear show in her voice.  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"Would you tell me if it wasn't"?  
  
Lea gave her a smirk. "Margaret, I can't say is doesn't hurt, but I'm not dizzy anymore."  
  
"Well, at least the gash above your eye has finally stopped bleeding". And with that comment she was slowly starting to shake and the tears started rolling down her face.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair, "Margaret we'll get out of this somehow."  
  
"Leo, what's going to happen to us"?  
  
Once again the guilt washes over Leo's face. If he hadn't wanted Margaret to be with him in the car, she would be home safe. Now he has put her in terrible danger. "Margaret, I'm so sorry I've put you in the situation." "I'd give anything, if you weren't here".  
  
"Leo, please stop. This is not your fault. How could you have possibly known. I don't blame you". " I .. I lo.."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence then the truck slowed down to a stop. They heard voices outside greeting their captors. They sat quietly staring at the door waiting for it to open.  
  
Two heavy armed men open the back doors to the truck and told them to get out. Margaret was the first out and she turned to help Leo. Some how Leo made it to his feet and with Margaret's help was able to follow the rest of the kidnappers into what appeared to be an abandoned building at a forgotten industrial site.  
  
They directed them to an area that had already been set up and waiting for their arrival. There was a chair, lights and a video camera pointing towards the chair. They shoved Leo into the chair and tried his feet and arms to the chair. With all this activity his head wound had reopened and again blood was dripping down his face. Leo has having trouble keeping his head up, he was feeling faint and wasn't sure he was going to be able to stay conscience. The kidnapper that he had punched walked up to him and slapped his face, "Stay awake old man. You have a statement to read".  
  
"In your dreams" Leo spits up at him.  
  
Once again he slaps Leo, this time with so much force he knocks him and the chair over.  
  
Margaret was being held off to the side just outside of camera range. "Stop it, Leave him alone you bastard"!  
  
The kidnapper walked over to Margaret and grabbed her. "You be better keep your mouth shut". Then he threw her down to the ground. "Or I will give you something to scream about". And with that statement he starts to undue his belt.  
  
Leo was straining against the ropes. "STOP. Don't you touch her. Ple.. please, I'll I'll read whatever you me to." "Just don't hurt her".  
  
Margaret is sobbing on the ground. Her eyes meet Leo's and they are pleading with him not to give in to their demands.  
  
"Its ok Margaret, it doesn't matter". He lets his head fall to the ground and tries not to think about what had almost happened to Margaret. 


	6. The Demands

The Demands (part 6/?)  
  
The senior staff is gathered in the Oval Office. They aren't very happy about being pulled back to work after only being gone a couple of hours. The President walks and is greeted with grumbles.  
  
Josh, being Josh says, "Hey, where's Leo, its not fair that he doesn't have to be dragged out of bed too!"  
  
The President looked at Josh with pain and fear in his eyes. Suddenly the whole staff realized that something was very wrong and now they are very scarred that Leo is not in the room with them. "A little over 2 hours ago, Leo and Margaret where kidnapped after leaving work."  
  
Gasps can be heard from all the staff members as the stare in disbelief at their boss. CJ is the first to talk, "Have we heard from them yet?" "Do we know if they are ok?"  
  
"We've had no contact with the kidnappers. There is a traffic stop tape of the kidnapping and a.. Le.. Leo was beaten during the attack while trying to protect Margaret. We don't know how server his injuries are"  
  
"Can we see the tape", Toby asks while looking down at his feet.  
  
"Its bad, but I guess you should see it. CJ, you might want to think about not watching it" the president says.  
  
"NO, I'm the Press Secarty, I need to see it."  
  
"Ok, lets go to the sit room."  
  
Once again Jed is watching the brutal kidnapping of his best friend. It seems to pain him even more this time. When its over, tears are streaming down CJ's face. Toby and Sam are nresously looking at their hands and Josh is livid. "What are we doing about this?"  
  
Ron begins to speak but the sit phone rings. He picks it up and turns quickly to the President. "Sir, we have just received a digital video file via the internet with their demands." Ron tells the person at the other end of the phone to pipe it into the sit room. "Sir, it will be ready in a couple of minutes.  
  
The President walks over to Josh and puts a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder. "Josh, I know how you feel about Leo. Ron is doing everything that can be done,"  
  
"Sir, we have the demands video ready"  
  
"Ok Ron , lets see it" Jed is thinking to himself how much worst can it get. But after the first image that appears on the screen, he realizes how wrong he was. "Oh my g-d, LEO"!  
  
The video shows Leo tired to a chair with two hooded men with assault rifles on each of him. Leo's face is black and blue and distorted from the swelling. Blood is flowing from an open wound above his right eye. His eyes seem lifeless. When he begins to speak his voice is weak.  
  
"Mr. President, we're being held by a White Power Pride group and unless you release their jailed members, that are named in the included email, they will kill Margaret and myself. You have 72 hours to meet their demands."  
  
A voice from off camera begins to speak. "You and your kind are through running our lives. Meet our demands or we will follow through on our threats. And just to show you we are serious.."  
  
Leo yells, "Jed! don't .."  
  
One of the hooded men takes his rifle and slams it down on Leo's wrist that was tired to the arm of the chair, you could hear the sound of bone breaking followed by a scream of pain from down deep inside Leo. And then the other hooded man slammed his rifle into Leo's chest and knocks him over. A women's scream is heard from out of sight and a blur goes by the camera rushing to Leo's side. You can see Margaret kneeling beside Leo . Then the video was over.  
  
Jed just sat there in disbelief. He couldn't think straight. Tears were in his eyes. He was far to quiet for Ron's liking. The whole room was slient.  
  
Josh, with tears streaming down he face, was the first to speak, "So help me G-d, they will pay for this." 


	7. Feelings Reveled

Feelings Reveled (part 7/?)  
  
Margaret was sitting on the floor holding onto Leo in the room they had locked them in after the videotaping. Leo was still unconscious and she was stroking his face with her fingers and whispering to him. She had decided that they were never getting out alive and she was not going to hide her true feelings anymore.  
  
"Leo, please you need to wake up. I can't make it without you. I.. I love you so much, I should have told you that a long time ago but I was afraid. Please Leo, I need you, I can't.." The sobbing take over her and she can't continue.  
  
Leo is halfway conscience during her admission and thinks he must of died and gone to haven. Could she really feel the same way as he does? He tries his hardest to break through the haze of pain. "Mar.. gret" His eyes flutter open and his face contorts in pain. "Margaret".  
  
"Leo, please don't try and talk. Please lay still. You'll might have some broken ribs, he hit you so hard. " Margaret places a hand gently on his chest to get him to stop trying to sit up.  
  
"I need to tell you.."  
  
"Sh.. We can talk later"  
  
"No, now. Margaret.. I love you too".  
  
Margaret stares at him, he heard me, and he loves me too! "Oh Leo, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you".  
  
"I was so . afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. Plus, why would want an o.. old man like me". Leo is having trouble breathing and trys to move.  
  
"Sh.., you need to stay still. Leo, your age doesn't matter to me." Tears are forming in her eyes and fall down her face.  
  
Leo tries to reach up and wipe them away, but he can't. "Margaret, I . I" But it's all too much for him and he slips back into darkness.  
  
Margaret looks down at the man that she has loved from afar for so many years and wonders how much more he can take. She's almost thankful that he has passed out again. His wrist has already swollen to twice its normal size and he' lost so much blood from the gash that runs through his eyebrow. She's really concerned about the possibility of broken ribs and the problems that could cause. But right now all she can do is hold him and wait. 


	8. Others Become Aware

Others Become Aware (part 8/?)  
  
Mallory had not been asleep for very long when someone starting pounding on her door. She had been up late grading tests and was in no mode for a late night visitor. The only person who came by this late was Richard and he was out with his team mates tonight. She didn't feel like messing with a drunken hockey player tonight. The pounding continued. "I'm coming Richard!".  
  
Mallory went to the door and looked out. She saw two men dressed in dark suites, neither of them Richard. Her heart went to her throat. These were Secret Service. She threw open the door, "What's happened to my Dad?"  
  
"The President requests that you come to the White House".  
  
Mallory recognize one of them. "Trent, what's going on? Has something happened to my Dad, tell me NOW!"  
  
"Miss O'Brian, if you would please get some clothes on, we will take you the White House and the President will speak with you".  
  
Mallory just stares at Trent and tears start to fall. She realizes something is terribly wrong. She relents and goes off to the bedroom to get changed.  
  
A few minutes later she returns. "Lets go".  
  
Across town at a large Tudor style house , in Chevy Chase, a similar scene is occurring. Jenny was sound asleep when Ruth came into her room and woke her up. "Jenny, there are some men from the White House here to see you"  
  
Jenny sat up in bed very quickly. "What do they want?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell me. All they said was they were here to take you to the White House"  
  
"Oh my God, Something must have happened to Leo". "Tell them I'll be right down." Jenny starts rushing around the bedroom getting dressed. After a few minutes she heads down stairs.  
  
Two Secret Service men were waiting for her in the forayer. "Mrs. McGarry, the president wants us to bring you to the White House"  
  
"What's happened to Leo? Please tell me, is he ok?"  
  
"Please Mrs. McGarry, we need to get going"  
  
Both service cars pull up at the White House at the same time carrying Leo's daughter and ex-wife. Mallory rushes to her Mother. "Mom, did they tell you anything? Is Daddy ok?"  
  
"Honey, they haven't told me a thing. I guess Jed will let us know what's going on."  
  
Mrs. McGarry, Miss O'Brian please follow us. The secret service lead them to the Oval Office. Inside, the President is waiting for them on one of the couches. He rises to meet them. Before he can even get a word out.  
  
"Uncle Jed, what's happened to my father" Mallory stood in front of him on the verge of tears. They started flowing freely when she got a good look at her honorary uncle's face.  
  
"Mallory, Jenny . Leo w..as kidnapped a little after midnight. Margaret was with him too. Apparently he was taking her home"  
  
Mallory falls to the couch and starts sobbing. "Daddy."  
  
Jed walks over to Jenny. "Jenny, I know you two are divorced but I thought you would still want to know and be here for Mallory"  
  
"Oh Jed, I still love him and miss him, I wish I would have told him" Jenny starts to cry.  
  
Jed walks over to her and takes her in his arms. "Jenny, we're going to get him back, you'll have your chance. I promise"  
  
After a few minutes, Jenny gathers herself. "Jed, you said he was kidnapped. Have you heard from the kidnappers. Is he Ok?"  
  
Both Mallory and Jenny's eyes are on Jed. He doesn't know how he is going to be able to tell them. Should he tell them about the tapes or should he keep them from them. "Uh, we have heard from the kidnappers. They are an extremist group that wants prisoners released.  
  
"Was Daddy ok, did you get to talk to him?"  
  
The President doesn't know what to do. He stands there with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Jed, what aren't' you telling us?" "Did you talk to him?" Jenny has walked over to Jed and is demanding an answer.  
  
"Jenny, they um they sent a tape"  
  
"I want to see it" Jenny says very firmly.  
  
"Uncle Jed, I do too!"  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea ladies. It .."  
  
Before he could go on, "I want to see the tape, he's my father, and I have the right to see it!" Mallory has moved with in inches of Jed. "Uncle Jed, please"  
  
"Jed, let us see the tape"  
  
"Jenny, .. its pretty bad."  
  
"Jed, what aren't you telling us"  
  
"Well actually we have um two tapes. There was a traffic camera at the intersection and it shows the kidnapping. Both are not pretty, I'm not sure either of you should see them"  
  
"I demand to see both of them right now!"  
  
Jed nods to Trent who has been in the room the whole time. And he leaves. Jed gets on the phone and calls Abbey. He wants her to come stay with Jenny and Mallory and she should probably see the tape also. Within a few minutes Trent has returned with a videocassette in his hands, Abbey follows him into the office.  
  
"Oh Jenny, Mallory". She rushes over to them and hugs them.  
  
"Jenny, Mallory lets go to Leo's office and watch this" The President leads them through the connecting door.  
  
Trent goes to the VCR and starts the tape. Abbey, Mallory and Jenny are huddled by the TV. Jed stands in the background, not wishing to relive what takes place.  
  
But once again all too familiar events appeared on the scene.  
  
The tape begins. Jenny, Mallory and Abbey stare at it in disbelief as Leo's limo stops at the intersection. A black truck is in front of the limo; another car comes from behind and slams into the limo. The limo driver gets out and is shot down. Leo is pulled from the car and then Margaret is pulled out after him. She struggles against the kidnapper and he grabs her by the hair and hits her in the face. Leo pulls from his attacker and hits him in the face. He's apparently trying to get to Margaret. The kidnapper goes wild with rage and repeatedly hits him in the head with his gun. Leo slams into the side of the car and falls to the ground. Margaret tries to get to him but they throw her into the back of the truck. Then they drag Leo to the truck.  
  
"Daddy!" Mallory cries out as she buries her face into her mother's chest.  
  
Jenny is practically holding Mallory up. Her eyes are full of rage. "Jed, how could this happen? Where was the secret service?"  
  
Before Jed could come up with an answer Abbey grabs a hold of both the ladies and directs them over to the couch. "Jenny, I'm sure we'll find out all the answers to your questions, but right now we need to be strong"  
  
"Jed, you said they was a demands tape from the kidnappers, I'd like to see it now."  
  
"Trent start up the tape again" Jed was bracing himself for the next outburst against Leo's desk.  
  
The second video begins.  
  
The video shows Leo tired to a chair with two hooded men with assault rifles on each of him. Leo's face is black and blue and distorted from the swelling. Blood is flowing from an open wound above his right eye. His eyes seem lifeless. When he begins to speak his voice is weak.  
  
"Mr. President, we're being held by a White Power Pride group and unless you release their jailed members, that are named in the included email, they will kill Margaret and myself. You have 72 hours to meet their demands."  
  
A voice from off camera begins to speak. "You and your kind are through running our lives. Meet our demands or we will follow through on our threats. And just to show you we are serious.."  
  
Leo yells, "Jed! don't .."  
  
One of the hooded men takes his rifle and slams it down on Leo's wrist that was tired to the arm of the chair, you could hear the sound of bone breaking followed by a scream of pain from down deep inside Leo. And then the other hooded man slammed his rifle into Leo's chest and knocks him over. A women's scream is heard from out of sight and a blur goes by the camera rushing to Leo's side. You can see Margaret kneeling beside Leo . Then the video was over.  
  
The three women sat frozen on the couch and watched the tape. Mallory couldn't control her tears and Jenny was dying inside watching her ex- husband being beaten and wondering if she would ever be able to tell him she was sorry for giving up on them.  
  
Abbey got up and went over to her husband and buried her face into his shoulder. "Jed, his face, his voice, the be..beating, what are we going to do?"  
  
Jed didn't have an answer for his wife. All he could do was hold her tight and wait for the kidnapper's next move or for the secret service to come up with a lead. 


	9. The Waiting On Both Sides

The Waiting On Both Sides (part 9/?)  
  
Margaret takes off her jacket, folds it and places it under Leo's head. She lays down next to him holding his hand. Leo starts to stir and she rubs her hand up and down his arm in an effort to comfort him.  
  
"Margaret", Leo moans in a panic.  
  
"Sh.. Leo, I'm here". She rises on her side so that he can see her face.  
  
"I'm sorry", Leo mouths.  
  
"Leo, will you stop it, we've covered that already. You have to stop it".  
  
"Ok" But he really didn't mean it and his eyes gave him away.  
  
"Leo, PLEASE, I just wish that it hadn't taken this for me to tell you how I feel about you".  
  
"Me too", Leo whispered while trying to catch his breath. "But, hopefully us knowing will help us get through this". "Margaret, you know.., the President is doing all he can to find.. us.." His face is wrought with pain.  
  
"I know, but I'm still scared" Margaret lends down and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
Using his good hand. Leo runs his fingers through her hair and kisses the top of her head. "Margaret, Jed will find us".  
  
"Leo, I'm mostly scared for you. You haven't been able to stay conscious for any length of time and you seem to be having trouble breathing. I'm worried about internal injuries".  
  
Margaret sits up and removes his tie and unbuttons the first couple of buttons on his shirt.  
  
Leo flashes her a brief grin, "Margaret, I know I told you I love you, but do you really think that now is a good time to.."  
  
"LEO, you old fool, I'm just trying to make you more comfortable".  
  
Leo's grin is now a full smile. "Margaret, you are too easy.." Those few words cost him dearly. He starting coughing and blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Margaret is on the verge of panicking. "Leo, you're coughing up blood. You need to try and stay still" She tries to get him to settle down.  
  
"But, I have so much I what to tell you.." Leo whispers.  
  
"It can wait, you need to try and stay still and not talk". Margaret looks down at Leo with so much worry on her face that Leo finally stops trying to speak.  
  
Leo lets out a very soft "Ok".  
  
Margaret is quietly talking to him when the kidnappers come back into the room.  
  
Back at the White House in Leo's office Jed and Abbey are quietly talking across the room from Jenny and Mallory on the couch. Abbey is still very upset from the images she has just seen. She is in full doctor mode and is worried about Leo and his injuries. "Jed, even before the last beating he seemed so weak, now I can't even begin to imagine what he is like now. The blow to the chest could have caused some major damage. He needs to be found and rescued quickly!"  
  
"Abbey, I known, I wish the secret service would come up with a lead."  
  
"Jed, the group that is responsible for this, have they done something like this before?" Abbey's face was full of fear waiting for her husband's response. "JED, do you know something?"  
  
"Abbey, yes they've done it before and it didn't end well. Their hideout was discovered and they killed the hostage".  
  
Before Abbey could respond, a voice became raised elsewhere in Leo's office.  
  
"Mother, how could you say that!" Mallory was staring at her in disbelief.  
  
The shock has worn off for Jenny and now all of her old pentup feelings have surfaced. "I'm just saying that if Margaret wouldn't have struggled your father wouldn't have been beaten the first time or maybe not at all" Jenny looked back at her daughter with intense angry in her eyes. "And if she hadn't of forced Leo to take her home like I imagined she did, it might not of happened at all."  
  
"Mother, I know Margaret, she would have never asked daddy for anything! And from what Uncle Jed has said, this was a planned kidnapping, Daddy taking Margaret home had no bearing on it".  
  
"He would have been more careful if it wasn't for HER!" Jenny is now standing up and screaming at her daughter."  
  
Jed has crossed the room and gotten in front of Jenny. "Well, I for one am glad she is with him, she will take care of him like she always has. She has always been there for him and has never deserted him!" Jed is fuming over the comments from Jenny, he can't believe she is acting like this. Mallory needs support, not angry and resentment.  
  
"Jed, you have no right to say that." She turns her attention to her daughter not wanting to let Jed derail her from the path she wants to go down. "Mallory, your father choose her and work over me, how do you think that makes me feel". "Its all her FAULT and now she is causing your father to suffer even more!"  
  
"Daddy didn't choose Margaret over you. She has never been anything more the most loyal and dedicated assistant that you could ask for. And daddy didn't choose anything, you left him! AND if it wasn't for Margaret, he would have never have made it through the divorce without crawling back inside a bottle". He told me how she was there for him the day the divorce papers came and how she looked out for him!"  
  
"You see, I told you Margaret was more than his assistant!" Jenny was totally out of control now.  
  
Jed and Abbey could not believe she felt this way. Leo had been so in love with Jenny and would never have done anything on purpose to hurt her. Her leaving him and almost been his undoing and they were both well aware that Margaret had kept him inline and were thankful she had been there for him.  
  
They had been watching the two of them these past couple years after the divorce and had noticed a shift in their relationship, but they were sure that the two of them were in denial or not even aware of how they felt about each other. They were just happy that Leo was starting to become his old self again and they were sure that Margaret had a lot to do with it. They also knew she played no part in Leo's divorce. They were now starting to see Jenny in a different light, one that they were not pleased with.  
  
Jed was about to unload on Jenny when Ron came into the room. 


	10. From Bad To Worse

From Bad To Worse (part 10/?)  
  
Margaret had just gotten Leo to settle down when the kidnappers returned. Buddy, the large kidnapper with the broken nose, tells Leo "Get up old man, we want you to make another tape for us".  
  
Margaret jumps to her feet and gets between him and Leo. "He can't be moved. He got internal injuries and it could kill him"  
  
"I don't give a damn. He's coming with us, he can either walk or we'll drag him". He looks at the other kidnapper, "Go get some rope to tie this woman up with."  
  
Margaret is still standing between the two when Leo speaks up from the floor.  
  
"You can go to hell, I'm .. NOT making any ..more tapes for .. you" All this talking has bought on another coughing spell and blood covers the hand he put up to his mouth.  
  
"I think you'll change your mind". Buddy reached out and grabs Margaret and pulls her close to him. "Ya know, we never did get to finish what we started during the first taping. I bet you're a lot of women underneath all those clothes. I can make you appreciate a real man". With that he starts to ripe off her blouse and start kissing her neck. Margaret starts fighting him and starches his face with her nails. Blood begins to run from the marks and he rubs his face with his hand and brings it in front of him and stares at the blood. Buddy's temper rears its ugly head again and he hits her hard in the face with his closed fist. Margaret falls to the ground and he is on top of her trying to get her skirt up.  
  
"Stop it! I'll make the tape PLEASE!" Leo has some how managed to sit up and is trying to stand.  
  
"Too late now old man, she's going to get what she deserves!" Buddy has her skirt up and is trying to get her panties down. Margaret is putting up quite a struggle. Blood is flowing from her face and tears are starting to fall.  
  
Leo starts towards them and lunges at Buddy. He gets in one faint punch before Buddy lets go of Margaret and starts to shove Leo away. Buddy gets to his feet and lifts Leo off the floor by his shirt front and punches him in the stomach. Leo groans in agony and falls to the floor. Buddy kicks him in the kidneys and then his head. Leo is overcome with pain, but he can't give up. He can't let that bastard rape his Margaret. He somehow gets up on all fours and tries to stand. Buddy waits for him to get up and then slams another fist into his face. Leo's head snaps back and he goes down again. By now the other kidnapper has reappeared in the room and goes after Leo to restrain him.  
  
Margaret has gotten up off the floor and has jumped on Buddy's back and tries to scratch his eyes. "Leave him alone you bastard!" He throws her off and into the wall. She hits her head and is stunned and laying limp on the floor. Buddy heads for her again while he is pulling himself out of his pants.  
  
Leo tries to get away, but has no strength left. The kidnapper rolls him over to face Buddy and Margaret. The last thing Leo sees before passing out is Buddy on top of Margaret. His scream never makes it out of his mouth.  
  
Its over in a matter of minutes. Buddy gets up and looks down at her. "That's what it feels like to be with a real man, not some old man". "If you lucky we'll get ourselves another chance". Then he and the other kidnapper left the room, having forgotten about making another tape.  
  
Margaret looks at Leo. He not moving and blood is coming out of new cuts and the old one above his eye is pouring blood again. Margaret tries to gather herself and crawls over to Leo. She's not sure if he even alive. He took such a brutal beating trying to save her. She lays a hand on his face and starts to sob uncontrollably for him and herself.  
  
After a few moments, Margaret realizes she needs to get Leo on his back and start checking him out. She first gets up and goes over to her blouse and puts on what is left of it. She gets her jacket and brings it over to Leo and puts its under his head. Leo's breathing is very sallow. She unbuttons his shirt and his chest is one big purple bruise. She decides there nothing she can do, so she buttons it back up. She tries to get the cuts on his face to stop bleeding, but the gash over his eye won't stop. She puts his broken wrist up on his chest to try and ease its pain. But she has a feeling that it least thing to worry about. All she can think about were all the blows to his chest and head that he has received. She knows that time is running out for Leo. Margaret starts stroking his hair and talking to him. She is in shock and really doesn't know what she is saying as tears flow freely from her eyes. 


	11. Clues And Other Revelations

Clues And Other Revelations (part 11/?)  
  
Margaret was still hovering over Leo when the kidnappers came back into the room. They grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. "We need to make another tape, so I guess you'll have to do". They roughly pulled her out of the room and down the hall to the first area they had been brought to late last night.  
  
The leader spoke up. "Since Mr. McGarry is unable to make this tape, you will. And if you don't cooperate, I'll have Buddy spend some more time with him".  
  
"I'll make the tape. Just, please leave Leo alone".  
  
"Sit down and read what I have written"  
  
Margaret goes over to the chair and sits down. She realizes this might be the last words her friends hear her speak. She also has another thought. Is there anyway that she could help them with some clues about their location and she needs to convey the urgent need to get Leo out of there. Then it hits her. She knows exactly what to say.  
  
Jed was about to unload on Jenny for her despicable outburst about Leo and Margaret when Ron comes into the room.  
  
"Mr. President, we've received another tape from the kidnappers."  
  
"Good, now we can at least see what condition Leo is in".  
  
"Sir, Leo isn't on the tape. Margaret is. I only watched the first few seconds to verify its authenticity."  
  
"Lets see it" For the first time in hours Jed has some hope about the situation.  
  
Ron puts the tape in the VCR and soon it starts. Margaret is sitting in the chair that Leo had once occupied. She doesn't appear to be restrained. Her face is bruised and swollen and her blouse is torn and tattered. She starts to speak. "Mr. President you now only have 48 hours to comply with their demands. I have been told to reiterate that they are very seriously about the demands, they want me to mention that you know of their past history and know they mean business. They await they comrades release. The sooner you release them, the quicker we will be able to come home." Margaret grits her teeth and now puts her plan into action. "Please tell Leo's Three Industrious children not to Abandon hope. But, Time is running out for those Chiefly involved ." The tape stop abruptly.  
  
"Sir, I believe Margaret has just given us a hint about their location" Ron rewinds the tape and watches it again. Certain words stick out in his mind. Three, Industrious, Abandon. "Sir, I'm sure of it. I believe they are in an abandoned Industrial site within 3 hours of here". Ron grabs he cell phone and relays the new information. Then he looks at the President. "Sir, we're putting together a list of sites and will cross check their owners and look for those who might have affiliations with the group."  
  
Jed nods his head in agreement. Then I hits him. "Ron Lets watch it again". The tape plays again and it very obvious this time to everyone that Margaret puts emphasis on the following words: three, industrious and abandon. Jed has also picked up on another hidden message from Margaret. "Margaret has also given us another very important message. Time is running out for those chiefly involved. She's telling us that time is running out for Leo! Ron, we need to find them now!"  
  
A sob comes from Mallory. Jed moves her side and tries to comfort her. "Mallory we now have some solid leads to follow. I have every faith in the Secret Service. We will find them soon"  
  
"Well Jed, that's so nice that you have faith in YOUR Secret Service, but I want to know where were they the night that Leo was kidnapped." Jenny has moved and is now standing directly in front of Jed. "Where was his protection!"  
  
Jed turned to Ron and gave him a questioning look. "Ron, doesn't Leo customarily have a car with a couple of agents follow him home at night?"  
  
"Yes Sir, normally he does."  
  
"What happened that night Ron?"  
  
Ron looked down at the ground and then back up at the President. He really didn't want to tell him what happened. He had been curious himself and had found out yesterday what the break down in procedure had been. "Sir, standard procedure is that Margaret calls and lets us know when Leo is ready to leave. That night she didn't call. And I guess that Eric didn't realize they weren't with them. Eric was a good Secret Service agent. I'm not sure what distracted him from his duties."  
  
"That bitch! Not only does she steal my husband, her forgetfulness might have  
  
cost him his life." Jenny is livid and shows no sign of calming down anytime  
  
soon.  
  
"Jenny, Margaret would never do anything to harm Leo" Abbey has decided not to be quite anymore. "Her past 13 years have been spent taking care of him! She would rather die than cause trouble or hurt Leo"  
  
"Well, she may get her chance!" Jenny has turned towards Abbey and is not  
  
about to back down.  
  
"Jenny for Mallory's sake you need to calm down. Your distraught and you're not thinking rationally!" Abbey has moved right into Jenny's face. She is not about to back down from this fight. The two of them stand and stare at each other while different thoughts run through each of their minds.  
  
Abbey has suspected for some time now that Margaret is in love with Leo. She has witnessed their interaction these past few months and can't believe that the whole White House hasn't figured it out yet. She knows for a fact how Leo feels, because she cornered him a couple of nights ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It had been late at night and Abbey was looking for Jed. He wasn't in the Oval so she walked through the connecting doors between Jed and Leo's offices. She stopped and hovered at the door into Leo's office when she heard Leo and Margaret talking. She hadn't been there very long at all when Margaret walked back into her office. Leo watched Margaret walk out with a wishful look on his face.  
  
"Leo, honey" Abbey making her presence know. She had been looking for an opportunity to talk to him about Margaret and this seemed like the perfect time. "Why don't you go ahead and tell her you love her".  
  
Leo whipped around at the intruder at his door "WHAT the hell are talking about!" He quickly walked over and shut the door leading to Margaret's office.  
  
"Leo, I've known for some time now, why don't you just admit it" Abbey gives Leo one of those 'you can't hide anything from me' looks.  
  
"Abbey have you gone daft!" Leo has that 'deer in the headlight' looks.  
  
"Leo, you can deny it all you want. I see how you watch her. How you try and take care of her without her knowing. Besides, she feels the same way" Abbey says with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean she feels the same way? I mean ah .." Leo has just succeeded in letting the cat out to the bag.  
  
"See, I told ya! You love her don't you!" Abbey thinks this is working out better than she had imagined.  
  
"Will you stop saying that! I .. How. Oh crap!" Leo hangs his head and  
  
whispers. "Yes, I love her".  
  
"Well then, you need to tell her".  
  
"How.., she is so young and beautiful, what would she want with me?" Leo faces conveys so much insecurities that it makes Abbey almost want to cry.  
  
Abbey walks over to Leo and puts her hand on his shoulder. 'Leo, you need to give yourself a chance. You are a great catch and I'm sure that Margaret loves you. I see it everyday and I think that down deep inside you know it too". She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Leo you deserve some happiness in your life. You need to tell her. You need to take the chance. And don't worry, I won't say anything to Jed about our little talk". And with that she turned and walked out of his office. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abbey's mind comes back to the present. She only hopes that now that Leo has finally admitted to himself how he feels about Margaret, that he gets a chance act on it. She also suspects that something dreadful has happened to Margaret. She looked bad on the tape and was very rigid, too much in control of her emotions. And by the look of her clothes and her demeanor, Abbey was pretty certain of what had happened to her.  
  
Jenny continued to stare at Abbey while her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking back to another night. The night that she had told Leo that she couldn't do this anymore and had walked out the door. She was determined to make Leo feel guilty about her leaving, so she wasn't going to give him reason to turn the table and get mad at her. What she really wanted to do was accuse him and Margaret of having an affair. They had argued about this subject before during these past 3 years, but that night she had kept quite about the subject and had pulled all of Leo's strings that would made him suffer the most. She wanted him to guilt-ridden. Even a little part of her had wanted him to crawl back into the bottle. See wanted the world to see that the great Leo McGarry couldn't survive without his wife. But, damn it, he had endured. And then the missing him had set in. Not so much missing him, but missing a husband to have on her arm. Someone who was influential, someone who got invited to important events and someone who lavished her with expensive gifts. Someone like Leo. She knew that she could get him back under her spell. All she needed to do was show him that he needed her back and that Margaret had been the cause of all his pain and suffering.  
  
Jenny got a little smile on her lips. She knew exactly what she had to do and now was time to put her plan into action. "Oh, Abbey. You're right. I'm so sorry. I'm just so worried about Leo. I love him so. I've missed him so much. I don't know what came over me. We all know that Margaret would never do anything to harm him. I'm just so upset". And then she turned on the water works. She could sob with the best of him.  
  
Abbey was a little taken back by Jenny change of tune and emotions. But, then again the brutal kidnapping had been quite a blow. Maybe Jenny does still care for Leo. She wasn't too sure how she felt about that. Jenny and Leo had been married for a long time. Did they really have a chance again. She wasn't sure what was best for Leo. All she knew was that Leo had seemed happier lately and she knew that had been because of Margaret. And Jenny had seemed so vengeful earlier. But right now, all she cared about was getting Leo and Margaret back. The rest would work itself after they were safely home. For now she would try to be there for Mallory and Jenny.  
  
Abbey reached out and touched Jenny's arm in comfort. "Jenny, its ok. Its understandable that you have been upset. I'm here for you. Mallory could you come here and sit with your Mom. I need to speak with Jed."  
  
Abbey walked over to Jed and pulls him into the Oval Office. "Jed, Margaret was so unlike herself on the video. I realize that in her situation you are going to act different but there were tell tale signs of something else"  
  
"Abbey, what are your trying to tell me?" Jed is afraid of where this is heading.  
  
"I think she has been raped"  
  
"Oh my god! Are you sure?"  
  
"She was exhibiting symptoms of someone who has been sexually assaulted" Abbey wonders if she should voice all of her concerns about the situation. But before she can speak.  
  
"Abbey, if they did this in front of Leo, he would of done anything to stop it. He wouldn't have stopped until he was .." Jed can't finish his sentence. Tears come to his eyes. "How much more can they endure?"  
  
"Jed, They need to be found now. I can only imagine what can of shape Leo is in and Margaret too." Abbey now has tears in her eyes too.  
  
As they are taking Margaret back to the room, she is almost afraid to renter it. She's anxious of what she might find. She's terrified that he might have died. She rushes over to his side and finds him breathing. Relief immediately flows through her body. She lays down beside him and holds his hand. All she can do now is wait. Hopefully they understood her message. She soon drifts off to sleep.  
  
Margaret is awoken by Leo's moans. His starts to thrash around and Margaret tries to calm him. His face is filled with pain. After a few seconds his eyes flutter open. He tries to talk. "Mar .. Garet'".  
  
"Shh.., Leo please don't talk. I'm right here. Please lie still". Margaret has tears in her eyes.  
  
"You..Ok?"  
  
"Leo, please don't talk. I'm fine. Please.."  
  
"I'm sor..ry, I ."  
  
"Leo, honey I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me"  
  
"But, I do. That bastard . I cou ..ldn't even Help you!" Leo is trying to reach up and touch her face.  
  
"Leo, I can't make it without you, would you please listen to me and lie still!" She caress his face and leans in to give him a gentle kiss.  
  
Leo calms somewhat. He is now drifting in and out on her. During this time his mind wanders back to a couple of nights ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Abbey had just left his office. He had finally admitted the truth to himself and to Abbey. He had even spoken the words out loud. He loved Margaret. He sat down behind his desk and tired to figure out how he was going to tell Margaret about his feeling.  
  
One thing was for certain. He had to approach this subject with Margaret in a place that she felt comfortable. So that meant that the White House was unquestionably off limits. Her apartment would probably be the best location. There shouldn't be a lot of people around when he put his plan into action. So that meant he had to lose the Secret Service agents too. Knowing Margaret, he didn't think she would be very relaxed with a Secret Service agent outside her door and them taking about such private matters. Having them around at work was one thing. But he felt it would be another thing to have them outside while he confessed his love to her. So now all he had to do was wait for a late night at work and insist that he take her home.  
  
Leo couldn't believe his luck. The very next night had given him the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.  
  
"Come on Margaret lets go" Leo has his coat on and standing by her desk.  
  
"Leo, I need to call the secret service and let them know you're leaving"  
  
"Margaret, not tonight. Its late. They don't need to follow me everywhere. Besides I've have Eric with me, you do remember that he is an agent too".  
  
Margaret was just to tired to argue with him. "Ok, but I'm not taking the President's wrath when he finds out you ditched your agents again". She puts the phone down and heads out the door.  
  
"He's more upset with the fact that I can and he can't lose his agents!" Leo grumbles as he follows Margaret. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo is still not fully conscious. He is struggling with guilt from putting Margaret in this situation. Its his fault that she was kidnapped. His fault that she was ra.. attacked. How was he ever going to forgive himself. He starts thrashing again, the guilt he feels is crushing him.  
  
"Leo, you need to stop it. You're going to kill yourself!" Margaret is sobbing.  
  
Leo is awake enough to hear her. He thinks that its not such a bad idea if he did. He deserves it after all that has happened.  
  
"Leo I need you ." She is sobbing uncontrollably. "Please don't leave me alone here".  
  
He settles down. He's caused her enough pain right now. He doesn't want her to suffer anymore because of him. If only he could hold her. If only he could make all her pain go away. He struggles to open his eyes and tell her it will be ok. That Jed will find them. His eyes open and they fill with tears when he sees Margaret's emotional state.  
  
Margaret realizes that he's conscious again. "Oh Leo, please don't leave me here all alone".  
  
"I won't" He whispers.  
  
"You promise"  
  
He responds with a slight nod with his head and then murmurs. "I promise".  
  
Margaret starts running her fingers through his sandy blond hair. Then she leans over and seals his promise with a kiss. A kiss of love and of aspiration. 


End file.
